Ticci-Toby
Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers (also known as Ticci-Toby) is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. He was created by Kastoway. Personality Toby is usually upbeat and hyperactive. However, he can occasionally be a very sarcastic person, and he will occasionally be uncontrollable due to his bipolar disorder. He is shown to be temperamental when he is able to change from being very emotional to being angry or happy instantaneously, making it impossible to speak to him at times. In spite of this, he can show kindness towards certain people, and he is also shown to be a treacherous troublemaker. History The Past He is a tragic boy who was born with several mental disorders and was constantly bullied until he went insane and killed his father. He was found by Slender Man and serves as one of his Proxies. Toby Rogers was born with many different mental disorders, making it very hard for him to fit in with people. His disorders caused him to be unsuited for a public school surrounding, along with earning him constant bullying, so he was switched to homeschooling early on. He grew up with little to no friends and he lived with his mother, his older sister, Lyra, and his father. When Toby was 17, his sister and he were involved in a tragic car accident resulting in Lyra's death. Story After the death of his sister, Toby grew more and more troubled, his symptoms getting worse, barely eating or leaving his room, growing less and less social, losing more and more memory and taking out his stress out by chewing the flesh off his fingers. His father lost himself to drugs and alcohol and became abusive towards his family. Toby soon lost control of his sanity and one night attacked and killed his father and, fled out of the house, grabbing two of the hatchets in his garage, a box of matches, and a gallon of gasoline, and set the neighborhood on fire in the attempt to escape the local police. The fire surrounded him and as he was about to give into his own death, Slenderman appeared and saved him before he blacked out. Toby woke up with no memory of his past life and soon became one of Slender Man's proxies. Disorders #C.I.P.A: (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis) causes him to be numb to pain. #Schizophrenia: Delusions, bizarre behavior, disorganized speech. #Tourette Syndrome: Tics result in cracking of neck and joints #P.T.S.D: (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) (After car accident) #Amnesia: (After he met Slender man) List of Toby's Victims #His father: Stabbed to death with a kitchen knife. #An unnamed middle school kid: Stabbed and bludgeoned to death with hatchets. #Another middle school kid: Stabbed and bludgeoned to death with hatchets. #Another middle school kid: Stabbed and bludgeoned to death with hatchets. #The last middle school kid: Stabbed and bludgeoned to death with hatchets. Gallery Images 0de46fce5388fcced97639d3d97dfe0a.jpg Ticcitoby.png Xvirus and ticci toby by kiralara95-d6yvijs.jpg TOBY UR BELT IS FALLIN DOWN!.jpg Videos "Ticci-Toby" by Kastoway Trivia *Ticci-Toby is considered one of the most popular Creepypasta characters Slender Man, Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog. Navigation Category:Mentally Ill Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Titular Category:Sadists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:Malefactors Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Strategic Category:Paranoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Protagonists Category:Amoral